Derek Tipton
| place= | alliances= | challenges= | votesagainst= | days= | }} is a contestant from Survivor: Inagua Island. Profile Name: Derek Tipton Age: 32 Current residence: Chicago, IL Occupation: Linebacker Tribe designation: Kalinago Three words to describe you: Athletic, Kinda cocky, yet humble. Crap, that was four words. -laughing- Hobbies: Working out, obviously, uh, just hanging out with friends, eating out, watching survivor, normal kind of stuff. One thing I do really like to do when I have the time is traveling, especially to foreign countries. I think it's just so cool how we're all connected through the internet and stuff, and yet our cultures are all so different and diverse. Pet peeves: When people go on and say how all football players are arrogant meatheads. Yeah, some are, but most of us are actually pretty cool people once you get to know us. Ehn, I just don't let it get to me. When it does, though? I hit the gym. Personal claim to fame: My personal claim to fame would have to be making it to the Superbowl. We didn't win, but man, it was really surreal being there. It honestly took me forever before I could really comprehend that I was one of the top two teams in football one year. Inspiration in life: Micheal Oher. Neither of us had great home lives, nor did we have much money. But, he didn't let his circumstances bog him down. He came into a family that loved him, and he became a huge football star! If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why?: A set of weights, a notepad, and a pencil. Reason for being on Survivor: Alright, so, I have this bucket list. I've watched Survivor since I was a kid, and actually really loved the game, although I never actually intended to apply. Football was my thing that I wanted to be my legacy. But, now that I've just retired, I needed to figure out what to do with my life. Then came the recruiters. It was almost like a Godsend, really. I can really use this time as a good bridge between one part of my life to the next. Hell, this is even its own little chapter itself. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor?: I'm a pretty fit guy, so I know I could rock immunity challenges if I really tried. I've also been on some sort of team basically my whole life, playing football my whole life up until now. Those team dynamics I learned I think will help me be a good leader or at the very least tribe member. I have a great work ethic. I'll admit I'm not the smartest, but sports requires strategy, and a lot of people forget that. On the field, you're forced to maneuver yourself so you outmaneuver the other team. It's just like on Survivor, except instead of it being on the field, it's in the mind. Survivor: Inagua Island Voting History Post-''Survivor'' Trivia